An interesting surprise
by Astarael Argetlam
Summary: Harry's life has been turned upside down when a exchange student starts at Hogwarts in his 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I really wish I owned it but I don't, I just play around with it.

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Lily screamed

"Nowhere." James sheepishly muttered

"YOU'VE BEEN OUT WITH THE MARAUDERS AGAIN HAVEN'T YOU? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, LET ME KNOW BEFORE YOU VANISH INTO THIN AIR? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET HOLD OF YOU FOR HOURS! You could have been kidnapped or killed, and then what would I do."

"I'm sorry Lils I should have flooed you but the boy's insisted on me getting out of the house."

"I'm going to kill them one of these days!" Lily muttered "I'm sorry I yelled."

"Its ok, I really should have told you before we left." Turning on the Potter charm, James walked up to her and hugged her close.

"So where did you go?" he didn't answer "James where did you go…?" he mumbled something she couldn't hear. She took a deep breath as she was about to ask again when the cloying scent of women's perfume wafted from his skin. She hurriedly yanked down his collar and there was a hicky. She backed away her eyes glowing like emeralds in fire

"Lils, Lily please it isn't what you think. Please let me explain…"

"Go ahead." She slowly whispered

"Ahh, umm, well, ahhh how do I say this." A soft breeze started to move Lily's hair about and everything started shaking. "Lils, honey please calm down; you'll destroy all your ornaments. Lily, please calm down it was nothing just a bit of playing around." The breeze got stronger and the glass started to crack.

"Get out." She whispered

"What was that?"

"Get Out! Get Out!! GET OUT!!!!!!" Suddenly James was flying through the door which slammed closed after him, 2 minutes later his trunk with all his belongings packed in went flying out of the house too.

"LILY, LILY LET ME IN!"

"NO, I'M SICK OF YOU PLAYING AROUND IT'S OVER!!!"

"LILY, LILY? Oh Merlin's beard I'm really in the shit now." He sat down on his trunk which popped open sending him flying. "Oh fuck it. I'm going down to the pub." James stuck his wand arm out and the knight bus flew round the corner.

"Hello my name is Michael Watermain and welcome to the knight bus… Oh hey James." Mitch catches sight of the trunk. "Ouch get kicked out by the missus." He cracks up

"Ha, ha. Just get me to the Leaky Cauldron." A pissed of James ordered.

After a very bumpy ride James got off at the pub.

Throwing the door open he scanned the room. Satisfied he turned towards the person at the desk

"Ello and welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. My name's Rick. What can I do ya for?"

"Hello Rick. Where's Tom." A frown upon James' face

"Oh it's his turn at the bar. So sir what can I do for ya."

"I have need of a room."

"Well it's your lucky night. Just got an opening. Can I ask who for and how long?"

"James Potter and for 3-4 days." Rick starts to scribble some stuff down "Actually better make it a week she isn't too happy at me."

"Rightio sir. That's 4 galleons, 6 sickles and 15 knuts" Pulling the money out of sack just inside his robes James counted out the money and handed it over. "Room 13, right at the top." Rick handed over the key and James snatched it out of his hand. Grumbling about overly cheerful people, he dragged his trunk up the stairs to his room. Reaching his hand towards the door handle when it opened up.

"Oh, sorry sir." The flustered maid scurried out of the room, looking back at James she started giggling at the look on his face. As soon as the maid was down the hallway James walked into the room and slammed the door. With a large sigh he collapsed onto the bed,  
"This is all Sirius's fault! I need a drink." Dragging himself off the bed and out of his room he wandered down to the bar.

"What'll it be?"

"Firewhiskey, make it a double"

"Rough day?"

"Rough week. Had a completely evil series of cases one after the other, then Sirius got it into his head that I needed a break so he took me to one of his haunts, you know what they're like." Tom made a non-committable noise "Then I finally get home after untangling myself from three other women and Lily goes off at me for not telling her where I was going, Sirius practically kidnapped me it wasn't if I could of just flashed off to make a floo call, and she would of go off at me for leaving the set boundaries for our protection. Then she kicked me out. I'm sick of it. I can't do anything right..."

"I'll keep them coming yeah."

"Oh yeah! Much appreciated." Four hours later, Severus Snape stalked out of the meeting room and passed an absolutely sloshed James Potter. "Hey Snivellus, Out of the Dungeons you greasy bat." He grabbed Snape's robes

"Indeed, or I would not be here, now let go of my robes."

"Nah... Hey they're really soft. I didn't know that a slime ball like you could afford robes as soft as these."

"That is none of your business." Snape raised his wand at James when a hand came from behind Snape and slowly eased his hand down

"Hold on there Severus, you wouldn't want to hurt such an important person now would you?"

"Of course not sir." Snape mumbled.

"Leave!" Snape strode out to the apparition point. "So I wouldn't say you were celebrating considering you have already gone through a whole bottle of Firewhiskey." He motioned to Tom to top him up

"Anaesthesia replacement, for having my nuts served on a platter by my darling wife."

"Ouch, in the Dog house are you?" He placed the glass in front of James after slipping a little potion from the ring on his right hand in. James downed it in one gulp.

"You could say that… you're really pretty."

"Thank you. Shall I see you up to your room?"

"Nah I'll be fine." James stood up only to have his knee's give out "Ok maybe I do, I'm in room 13."

"Ok up we go." He half walked, half carried James up to his room. He opened the door and dragged a giggling James into the room. James fell on the bed dragging the mysterious man on top of his body.

"You know what, you're really pretty." James moved his head up and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my head!" James sat up slowly, clutching his head as if to make sure it didn't fall off his shoulders. Looking around he saw he was in his room, "What happened last night?" He shrugged unable to remember and he attempted to get off the bed. A sharp blast of pain shot up his spine, and he quickly sat back down. "What in Merlin's name happened? That pain seems like the one Sirius described to me after the first time Remus screwed him. Nah it couldn't be, I must have fallen over or something." Grabbing the bell from the bedside table he gave it three soft rings. Hoping it wouldn't aggravate his headache, it didn't work. A house elf popped into the room. James jumped

"What may Dipsy do for master?"

"I need a hangover potion and a pain killer. Put it on my tab."

"Understood master." Dipsy clicked her fingers making the requested potions appear. "Does master want anything else?"

"A full English breakfast with a pot of tea brought up here in half an hour."

"Yes master." With that she popped away. After drinking the potions, waiting the required 10 minutes for them to kick in, enjoying his breakfast and getting ready for the day, he walked into Diagon Alley hoping to find something to entice Lily into forgiving him. Or at least forget about what happened. James looked at four different stores but couldn't find anything which measured to the beauty of his Lily. He turned around intending to grab some lunch before looking in the family vaults at Gringotts. He strolled back into the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to Tom to place his order when he crashed into his friend Sirius. He was the one who always got him in trouble. Remus Lupin stood there on the side laughing his ass off as both James and Sirius fell over again and again as they attempted to get back upright. Eventually they sat at a booth eating a marvellous meal cooked by Mildred, Tom's (the barkeeper) wife. After they had eaten and James explained what happened, as much as he could remember, the night before, and Remus had got Sirius to stop laughing. James announced.

"Remus, I need your help!"

"My help, what for?"

"I need to get something for Lily so she'll forgive me."

"And how would I know what would be appropriate?"

"Cause you always seem to know the right way around her insides."

"Hmmmm. Why don't you have a look in your vaults."

"That might actually work. Thanks Moony." James said, turning around and running off down the corridor.

After James left, Sirius turned to Remus and asked "Did he say what I think he just said?"

When James got to Gringotts he asked to see his account manager Hoggle. "Hoggle I need a complete account of all the items in my vaults."

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Jewellery." Hoggle opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled out a catalogue.

"In here is every piece of jewellery in all your vaults. It's arranged into categories; Bracelets, earrings, necklaces, rings and sets. If you find anything you like just point it out and I'll get it brought up from the appropriate vault." James was looking for 3 hours before he found anything he liked. It was an engagement ring. .(If you want to have a look the link is at the bottom of the page.) When he saw this ring he thought it was perfect. He knew what he could do, he'd propose to her. But first he'd let her cool down.

A week after the fight, Lily got hold of Remus "Remus could you tell me what happened on the 27th?"

"Sure, I thought you knew though."

"No. I kicked James out before he could explain." Lily explained sheepishly. Remus sighed and began.

"Alastor Moody and I went to escort James home after work but he wasn't in the office. I asked the secretary if he had seen James leave, he told us that Sirius Black had walked out with him two hours before. I quickly apparated to Grimmauld Place to see if Sirius had taken him back there. No one was home so I activated my tracing charm..."

"Aren't they illegal?"

"Only the really strong ones based on blood or hair, weak ones aren't. Anyway I traced him to a rather seedy strip club in Knockturn Alley. As I walked in I heard James yelling at Sirius to let him go. It turns out that James tried to leave quite a few times saying that Lily wouldn't like him being there, after the fourth time Sirius tied James to a chair. Of course I released James, tied up Sirius and silenced him and sent James home. Sirius has been sleeping on the couch for the week and has also been on a booty lockdown."

"Well I won't forgive James yet but its more for not telling me what happened than because of what happened. However you must not tell him we had this talk, ok."

"I promise."

Two weeks later James sent a message to Lily apologising and inviting her out to dinner.

On the day of the date Remus was sent over to Godric's Hollow with a new outfit for Lily. After they enjoyed a really lovely meal at one of the most expensive restaurants in the Wizarding world, after the meal James got down on one knee and asked. "Lily will you do me the honour of becoming my wife." With tears streaming down her face Lily said yes. That night James was allowed back home and they celebrated their engagement.

The link to have a look at the ring is http: // www. almostdiamonds. com/images/res/r6108_130_

Two months after that eventful night, James started throwing up every day. This worried Lily and she asked James to go to see Poppy Pomphrey. When James got to St. Mungo's he was directed to a bed and was asked to change into a hospital gown. Madame Pomphrey cast a general check-up spell and after it came up clean she tried a more detailed spell.

"Mr Potter, could you tell me what your symptoms are."

"Well I've been throwing up every morning for no reason, certain smells make me queasy.

"Ok. Well Mr Potter, you're not sick with anything that I can detect, but I want to try another spell that I think might find out what the problem is."

"Whatever you need to do." She pointed her wand towards his lower abdomen and shot off a quick spell. A few seconds later a silver glow shown up above his hips.

"Congratulations Mr Potter, you're pregnant." James heard a dull roar as the ground rose up to meet him.

"Mr Potter are you ok? Mr Potter speak to me."

"Huh, Poppy what happened?"

"You passed out Mr Potter, after I told you that you're pregnant."

"What! That doesn't make any sense. I haven't taken any potions to stimulate fertility."

"Just let me check something." Madame Pomphrey took a little of James' blood and she walked away. She came back 15 minutes later with a folder in hand. "You're a natural bearer. You don't need potions to become pregnant."

"Well I haven't had sex with anyone except my wife."

"Hmmm. Anyway you're about two months along."

"Wait a minute. Two months did you say." Madame Pomphrey nodded "I was kicked out of the house about two months ago after Lily and I had a fight. I was at the Leaky Cauldron for 3 weeks." Suddenly Madame Pomphrey was all business.

"Were you drinking?"

"Yes I was. Why is that important?"

"I think that you were raped."

"What! How?"

"A date-rape potion, it's a combination of an inhibition lowering potion, a short-term lust potion, and a liquid memory-loss potion, with a low-level compulsion charm cast over the whole thing. The next morning you wouldn't remember a thing."

"I remember on the first morning I woke up with a sharp pain in my lower back, but I assumed I'd just fallen on my ass sometime the night before. Oh Merlin, what am I going to do, how am I going to tell Lily."

"Well all I can say is you need to take a nutrient potion every day until the end of the pregnancy and an anti-nausea potion until the end of your second trimester. This will help you keep your body and baby healthy. Just a piece of advice I suggest you tell Lily soon, before you start showing."

"Thank you for your advice."

"Well let's make another appointment for next month, and if you have any worries I'm only a floo call away."

"Thanks again Poppy. Bye"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When James got back home after seeing Madame Pomphrey he went upstairs to his study and started pacing. After two minutes he started talking to himself, saying.

"What am I going to say to Lily? How am I going to tell her I'm pregnant? Hey honey. You know the night you kicked me out of the house, well later that night I was raped and now I'm pregnant. No, no, She'd totally freak if I said it that way. No, absolutely not. How about, Lily when I went to see Madame Pomphrey I found out that I'm a natural bearer, that means I can get pregnant without the help of fertility potions, and I also found out I am pregnant. No that wouldn't work either. Oh what should I do?" Just as James finished his rant he heard Lily calling for him. He went downstairs to see what she wanted.

"James I've got some awesome news. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"Well after you left to go see Madame Pomphrey my friend Lucile came round, you know the one who's in training to become a mediwitch." James nodded, looking a bit dazed. "Well she wanted to test her casting of a pregnancy detection spell on a woman, so she cast it on me, with my permission, and it came up positive. We went to see her supervisor to make sure it wasn't a mistake, which it wasn't, and its official. We're having a little boy."

"Wow, oh wow. I'm so happy honey. Oh wow, what can I say I'm just gobsmacked. This is brilliant."

"Isn't it just. Oh James I'm so proud of you, you're taking this so well"

"I don't think its hit yet." Lily laughed and hugged him hard, peppering kisses all over his face.

"Oh James, I'm so happy I could scream." As she kept babbling on about how happy she was about the baby, James was thinking

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, how am I going to tell her now. It will go in one ear and out the other or she'll absolutely freak and I'll be out on my ass, again. Oh Merlin, why now. Voldemort's still a major threat and if Dumbledore found out you can bet we'll be put into hiding. I have this terrible feeling that I'm not going to see my kids grown up. Oh Merlin, what should I do." Completely unaware of James' internal struggle Lily kept talking about what the Nursery will look like and what the baby's name should be. Feeling very tired James' said

"Honey, I'm going to go lie down now, I'm still not feeling to good right now." Suddenly contrite Lily said

"Sure babe, I totally forgot you're ill. Go have a sleep I'll wake you in time for dinner."

"Thank you." Deeply troubled James went to lie down his thoughts still racing when he fell asleep.

Sleep hadn't eased James' mind, and he woke irritated and grumpy, to the sound of people chatting and music downstairs. He went downstairs and found out that Lily had called together an impromptu party. Sirius, Remus and Peter were there, along with lots of Lily's friends including Snivellus. James' quietly groaned as he saw Dumbledore called him over.

"I have something important to say to you. Can we talk, in private? Please" Dumbledore said.

"Sure, we can go into James' office." Lily piped up. James grudgingly showed the way to his study and sat down in his favourite chair. Dumbledore and Lily sat down, Dumbledore sitting by James' desk. Dumbledore lent forward his elbows on his knees and his fingertips touching near his face.

"I have some very serious news. A prophecy has been made last month that could be about your child or Frank and Alice Longbottom's child. It was made by Sybill Trelawney."

"Please could we hear the prophecy." Lily quietly said.

"Of course. It goes 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have trice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have powers the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'"

James paled, This prophecy could be about either of his children. He leaned forward his head in his hands. Lily was shocked to find out that her child could be the one from the prophecy, but she knew if it was her boy she would do everything in her power to make sure the prophecy came true. After dropping his bombshell Dumbledore left, escorted to the door by Lily.

After James was sure they were gone, he got up out of his chair and practically ran to the fireplace. After igniting the fire and grabbing a handful of floo powder he called out "Madame Pomphrey's office" and went spinning off to his destination.

As Lily was just about to open to the door to James' office, so she could talk to him about the prophecy, she heard him cry out "Madame Pomphrey's office". Worried she opened the door quickly and sound him already gone. She spent a few minutes tidying up the room before going after him.

"Madame Pomphrey! Madame Pomphrey!" James called out terrified she wasn't here.

"James, What's wrong."

"Oh everything's wrong. Lily's pregnant, she organised a party without warning me and there's a possible prophecy about either of my children or Frank and Alice Longbottom's child." James' voice got louder and louder as he got more distraught.

"James calm down," she pulled a potion out of her robe. "Here's a calming potion, its safe for the baby." James took the potion and quickly calmed down. He took a deep breath and said in a normal but slightly panicked tone "and I still haven't figured out how to tell Lily I'm pregnant." There was a gasp behind him, Lily had heard James' statement about the baby.

**(James' POV)**

Lily never truly accepted my pregnancy. When I asked her about it she said she was happy for me, or she thought I'd be a great dad. I knew she was lying but I never pulled her up about it. I spent the next 8 months worrying that my child was going to grow up in a hostile world. If I was lucky I would survive what was to come and would be able to protect her. No matter how many times, in the early months, I tried to assure myself that this would happen, it never stuck. I later figured out the reason why. I never truly believed it.

In my seventh month Dumbledore came to Lily and I explaining that we needed to go into hiding. Unfortunately for me, [fortunately for Dumbledore] I forgot about my ancestral manor. It has more protection spells on it than Hogwarts herself. I never protested about going under the Fidelius charm at Godric's Hollow even though I didn't trust Dumbledore.

On the 21st of July, 1989 my daughter was born. I'm kind of lucky, unlike girls guys can't actually give birth. As soon I felt my labour start I was rushed to St. Mungo's and given a caesarean. I called her Odelia after my favourite aunt. She had the most gorgeous blue eyes. They were so striking I knew they hadn't come from my side of the family. I asked the nurse about it but she just said "All babies have blue eyes." We proved to be the exception to the rule when Harry was born, 10 days later. His eyes were bright emerald green, just like Lily's. Both of the kids grew up together and they loved each other so much that they never wanted to be separated. Remus, and Sirius were Harry's godparents and Severus and Remus were Odelia's. I know you think I'm insane having Severus as my baby's godfather. Lily insisted on him being the one to brew the potions she needed so he would come over at least once a week. I got to know him and found he wasn't so bad. Remus and Lily were so proud of me for finally growing up. I also knew that if anything happened to me Remus and Severus could look after the kids. Yes I knew they are in a relationship, I still find it funny but I don't let anyone know. Sirius freaked but Lily sorted him out.

About two weeks before Halloween Sirius came to me with Dumbledore and Peter saying that he wasn't sure he could be the secret keeper anymore. Dumbledore transferred the secret from Padfoot to Wormtail. We rested easy thinking we would be safe, then on Halloween Voldemort showed up. I ordered Lily to take the children and run and I saw a green light streak towards me. I never found out what happened after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**16 years later**

'One more minute to go' Harry thought looking at his clock. Harry felt he was lucky to have found Dudley's old clock. He looked out the window searching the horizon for the owls he knew were winging their way here. He looked back at the clock, 10 seconds to go, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy Birthday to me. There was a quiet knocking on the window, the owls had come. There were 11 packets, one from Mrs Weasley, a massive box of food and a cake, one from the twins, all sorts of cool jokes, concealment gear including stuff that completely changed parts of your appearance, temporarily, and a new adult's range which brought a strong blush to my face, and another from Ginny, she gave me a picture of all the group and one of me and Sirius having a prank war. Thankfully she didn't take it too hard when I told her I wasn't interested in going out with her. I skipped over Hagrid's present, I had no wish to break my teeth, and Hermione's knowing it would be another book. The next thing I picked up was a letter from Gringott's, it said.

Master Potter

You are requested to attend the reading of Lord Sirius Black's will on Thursday 3rd 2006. The reading will be at 10 am.

If you have any questions or queries please send an owl as soon as possible

Your respectfully

Gnarl Hook

Manager of estates.

Very intrigued by this I read Dumbledore's letter hoping it provide the answers I needed. It didn't

My Boy

There have been many Death Eater attacks in the muggle world and I fear they are searching for your location. Do not leave the Dursley's. I'll have someone escort you to the platform when school starts.

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. All your mail will be redirected to Hogwarts; you'll get it when you arrive here for the start of semester. I don't want Death Eater's following your owl to where you live.

I sat on my bed shocked, surely Dumbledore knew about how I was treated at the Dursley's. He must know that I needed to be at the reading of Sirius' will. I quickly strode over to my desk and wrote a letter to the goblins explaining I would need a form of transport. I received a letter back detailing I should bring my invisibility cloak (Don't ask me how they knew about it) and a portkey within half an hour.

At 9 am on Thursday I arrived in front of Gringott's with my cloak and some lunch in a bag. I strolled inside keeping an eye out for Dumbledore and the others. I went up to the information desk and asked for Gnarl Hook. I was directed to an office quite deep in the bank.

"Good Master Potter. We have some rather serious business to take care of this morning before the reading of Lord Black's will." I sat down in front of this goblin that had a massive pile of paper to his right on the desk. "Master Potter I was going over your bank history in preparation of your coming of age when I found something rather interesting. Could you tell me Master Potter, when did you received the keys to your vaults?"

"In my first year at Hogwarts. Wait keys, as in plural." The goblin nodded. "I only ever received one." The goblin's eyebrows furrowed

"May I see the key?" I pulled it out of my bag. "This is the key to your school vault Master Potter. There are three other keys you should have, which correspond to the three vaults that you are able to access once you come of age. This makes this information all the more urgent. There has been numerous transactions made in your name from these vaults starting November 1989 to now. This is not good at all." He pressed a button on his desk and said. "Patch me through to Lord Gringotts we have a code 75. Thank you. Sir I need you down here in my office there has been a very serious breach in the guardianship laws." A doorway opened in the way and an old goblin walk through.

"Ah. Master Potter it is good to see you. What seems to be the problem Gnarl Hook?"

"Well Lord Gringott's, Master Potter has had numerous transactions made in his name. They are from the vaults that Master Potter has only gained access to recently." Taking advantage of a gap in the conversation I asked

"If you don't mind me asking but who is my magical guardian?"

"Let me have a look." Gnarl Hook searched through the pile of papers on his desk. "It's Headmaster Dumbledore." My jaw dropped

"I need to have a look at the transactions. I need to know how much that man has taken from me"

"Of course Master Potter." He pushed the top half of the pile towards me. A look of shock must have show on my face because Gnarl Hook chuckled and said "The summary is on the top of the pile" I pick up the page and read it through. 1,000,000 galleons was deposited into Dumbledore's personal account. Order of the Phoenix - 500,000 galleons. The Weasley family - 15,000 galleons. Ron Weasley - 50,000 galleons. Ginny Weasley – 25,000 galleons and various heirlooms. The Dursley Family - 202,625 galleons converted into pounds. I sat there in complete shock, how could they have taken so much from me. I trusted them, I regarded the Weasleys as family. Well not anymore.

"Take it back" I was surprised at the amount of venom in my voice " Take every cent back."

"Are you sure Master Potter" Gnarl Hook said quietly. I thought about it for a few moments my mind working at startling speed.

"Not the money to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Cut them off but don't take it back. I owe them that much."  
"Understood Master Potter."

(A/N All constructive criticism is appreciated)


End file.
